As well known by those skilled in the present art, the straps in general, used in the above cited applications cannot receive a digital image printing.
This way, every time it has been necessary to transfer any image and/or information to said straps, such transferring process was carried out through silkscreen printing or the image and/or information was embroidered directly to the straps.
Such image and/or information processes transferring present some limitations, once they do not allow images with photographic or digital quality to be transferred to the straps.
Therefore, the processes of the state of the art do not permit the images reproduction in a satisfactory way and accomplish results a lot under than what is desired in terms of quality and graphic resolution.
This way, with the development of new image and/or information transferring processes, it was evolved a new process that allows the transferring of digital, photographic and chrome-like images to different kinds of materials and/or medias, being such process defined as sublimation.
As per said sublimation process, digital quality image printings can be reproduced on several kinds of materials and/or medias.
The image to be transferred is printed with a transferable ink on an special transferring paper which, after being printed is placed upon the piece/media destined to receive the image. Said piece/media surface is placed in direct contact with the printed special transferring paper surface.
The array is duly heated to a predetermined temperature, with a predetermined pressure being applied thereto. Through the heat and the pressure applied against the said image receiving piece/media, and the printed special transferring paper, the printed image is ineffaceably and permanently transferred to the piece/media with a high optical quality.
However, the referred sublimation process presents some drawbacks, among those, the following are highlighted:                a) Non continuous process; and        b) Possibility to sublimation transferring only to one side/face of the piece/media.        
The non continuous sublimation transferring process is due to the high quality of the images to be transferred what forces the transferring to be made piece by piece, using one printed paper per each transferring, as per example sports teams uniforms (soccer t-shirts).
Due to the heating, what is part of the sublimation transferring process and the ineffaceably and permanently characteristics given by said process to the transferred image, once it is placed to one side/face of the receiving piece/media.
Due to the fact that it is accomplished piece by piece using one printed paper per each transferring.
Due to the fact that the heating and the pressure application are part of the sublimation process, in the moment the user desires to print the other side/face of the receiving piece/media, the side already printed loses quality and/or gets damaged by the heat/pressure.
This last inconvenient limits the sublimation process, mainly when high quality images are to be transferred to webbings, belts or the like.